Criteria for Love
by euphoria23
Summary: PART 1 UPLOADED! Its been a year after Harry , Ron and Hermione graduated from Hogwarts . Harry and Hermione were engaged then Ron entered their relationship will the relationship of the two work out well?


Criteria of Love By: solstice-ice17  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine neither its characters I am just an avid fan of J.K Rowlings work so please none of this events are realated to the original sequels enjoy reading.

Prologue:  
  
Its been a year since Harry, Ron and Hermione graduated from Hogwarts.  
  
Ron started working for his father at the Ministry of Magic as his fathers assistant. Everything went thoroughly well and as for Hermione She and her parents migrated to the wizarding world. Hermione put up her own bookshop where she sells muggle books that seems to very successful. Since she graduated the highest from her batch. Introducing the muggle way of living is quite effective.  
  
Ron took a day off and wandered around Diagon Alley and he saw a new shop... a bookshoppe and he remembered one specific person when he saw the books on display........ Hermione.  
  
Its been also a year after they last saw each other without any communications and letters using owlery since they became busy minding their own lives.  
  
Ron opened the shop's door but he didn't notice that a lady is going out of the shop (Hermione) and when he finally opened the door the lady who was at that time was rushing bumped into him and accidentally kissed her at the lips. When he got the full view of the lady's face, he was astounded of whom he saw.............  
  
"Hermione?!.."

Part1: CRITERIA FOR LOVE

Hermione rushed outside the shop and Ron didn't even get the chance to even bid her goodbye.

In Hermione's apartment.....

_How could this be happening?? When I was just about to forget about him.... here he is bumping into my whole life when I am to marry Harry. I admit that during our first year in Hogwarts we always quarrel and had misunderstandings but there was something in that idiot that changed me. I used to be a very bagger person a girl with an attitude problem... no humor and boring but during the days when there are times that I am in danger he is very concerned. During the troll attack..... at the time when I got petrified by the basilisk... when Draco called me a mudblood.... He was always there for me._

_Its just that its like destiny is making a way for our worlds to collide at each other. _

"_tok tok tok!"_

"_Hermione honey you there?"_

"_Yes who is it??"_

"_Why are you askin is there any other person who will see you right this moment????"_

"_Oh Harry why did you come??"_

"_Why am I forbidden to see and take a look at my fiancée?"_

"_Well no!!! come in!!!"_

"_Guess who did I just saw a while ago at my shop?"_

"_Ginny??? Or maybe Draco?... Fred and George???"_

"_No its your best friend Ron!"_

"_I thought he is busy working for his father????"_

"_he told me he had a leave for vacation."_

"_Did the two of you talk for long??"_

Hermione was shocked and remembered what happened earlier that day and as if her tounge was frozen.

"Just Hi's and hello's because I am in a rush.."

"OK well... would my fiancée want to go out for dinner???"

"Well.... your fiancee would definitely want to go!"

At the restaurant...

"Honey what would you like to order then???"

"Well i'll have a lambchop and a mango juice please.."

" I'll have the same as hers then. "

Harry and Hermione were eating dinner and is giong to start on the dessert but then somebody accidentally tripped over and splashed a glass of water over Hermione then Harry furiously stood up to take a look at the person who did it.

"Why weren't you looking to where you are going to you bas!/!!!" (Harry wiping off the water on Hermione's red velvet dress.

"Harry it's ok it's just an accident and those were never mean't to happen ok???!!!"

"I'm really sorry ma'am"

Then when they heard the voice of the person their eyes widened. Harry turned around to see if the familiar vioce was actually to the person they were thinking of.

"Gi....Ginny?"

" I'm sorry Mione! i didn't mean to spill the water over you..." (bowing)

" I....I'm sorry to what i have just said i din't know it was you."

"By the way Ginny What are you doing here???"

" I have a date here." blushing

"Who is he??"

" You know him but you two are not that close."

"Who???"

" Dr...Draco Malfoy..."

"What????!!!!"

The couple were shocked on what Ginny had just said then Malfoy approached the table.

"Well... it's the famous Harry Potter! Nice to see you again and you also Mudblood Granger" smirking

"Well... it's the no good butt landing Malfoy!!!!"

"Hey you two aren't going to fight right here !!!"

"Well.... I'm Sorry Mione it's all our fault we ruined your date and by the way please do not mention this to my brother oh what will I do if he finds out about us. Congratulations to the both of you for your upcoming wedding!! Hey you pesky Malfoy let's go."

"See you again Potter.!"

The couple could not believe what they just saw. Innocent Ginny Weasley with the only man Ron despises. After finished eating they had walk at the diagon alley...

"Harry what do you think will be Ron's reaction if he finds out about.... "

Even before Hermione could finished Ron suddenly appeared behind their back.

"Find out what??? "

Harry couldn't say anything, Ginny and Ron are the two of his best pals not to mention family and he wouldn't want them to fight.

"Hey Ron its been a long time since I saw you when was that. Oh right after our Graduation."

"Yeah so I heard that you two are engaged. Congratulations!"

"Well thank you pal! "

"Well buddy you are the luckiest man here on the wizarding world. Imagine marrying the most thoughtful and elegant girl phew!" staring at Hermione.

Hermione didn't know what to do she blushed.

"Harry could the two of you excuse me for a little while coz I'm just gonna go to the ladies room?? "

"Sure!! We'll be right here darling."

Hermione went to the ladies room then she washed her face... she looked into the mirror and with confusion stared at the mirror looking at her blusing face.

_Ron..... why is it that everytime I see you I become more doubtful about my feelings for Harry.... WHY????_

So what do you think?? Is it ok or boring hope you'll like it ok byeeeee!!!! Please REVEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!

Note: Please e-mail me if you have any suggestions : 


End file.
